Namesake
by YourOfficialEditor
Summary: From the moment they met, Hanabi and Naruto became fast friends. As time went on, they grew more closer that Hanabi had to decide whether to sacrifice everything to be with the one she cares for, or give everything up for her family's namesake. ON HOLD!


**Disclaimer**: I will only say this one, I don't own Naruto or anything related, but I do own this story. Author's note is at the bottom.

**Namesake**

_0. Introduction_

It was at this particular moment in time that I had to make a difficult decision—a _very_ difficult decision. Not the kind of when I was a child where I had to decide between getting a _Barbie_ doll or _Hot Wheels,_ or the time when I decided to get a puppy than a kitten.

No, this decision was one that would've changed my future. One that would've made my family feel so ashamed of me, and my sister incredibly pissed; but I didn't care—not one bit. But if I didn't, why didn't I—no, why couldn't I—leave everything behind? Starting anew without having all of these family duties dropped like dead weight on my shoulders.

So, here I was staring into the horizon in the middle of the worn out, black road with no other particular scenery other than the blue skies with very few streaks of clouds, and a small dot—which was actually a car—that almost faded into the distance. My ride to freedom that was shortly lived when the car sped off into the concrete road, and I screaming at the top of my lungs to the only companion that I have come to care so much for. The one that I'd had truly come to love.

"COME BACK!" I shouted to the car that was at the distance in the hopes that the driver could hear me.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!"

I saw the car standing still. The driver was probably contemplating on a decision of whether to leave me planted in the middle of the vacant road. The only sounds coming from the still area was my heavy breathing from my previous screaming and the sound of the engine rumbling in the remoteness of the heated semi-wasteland.

I heard the engine roaring loudly and the tires screeching. My eyes glued to the scene of the finally fading car. My feet at last were able to move, and finally ran. I quickened my pace to try—keyword: _try_—to catch up to the leaving vehicle. My feet made it a few steps, knowing that if I kept going it would be in vain. Panting from exhaustion, my knees felt like jell-o, and at last collapsed to the hot pavement. I didn't care that my already ripped, dark blue jeans were having a few tears here and there. Nor did I care about how some parts of my black low–tops were becoming a bit worn from the rough ground. But there was something I did mind…

_His_ ring. A gift he gave to me after being his first serious girlfriend for two months.

In anger, I clutched the small ring that was tied around my neck with a thin, black string and tore it. Holding the piece of jewelry in my hands, I brought it to my chest, and held it there for a moment or two. My dark brown hair and _his_ large (to me that is), blue, white, and black plaited shirt that was over my tight, black, spaghetti strapped shirt swayed with the hot summer air.

My opalescent eyes brimmed with unshed tears, for it was a habit of my family's namesake not to shed one drop for anyone. But here they are beginning to fall. The small and quiet sobs escaped from my being began to escalate a few degrees. I cried. It wasn't the first time I experienced this emotion. My first real cries were with _him_. And this will be my last.

Slowly I lifted my head. My eyes were still with tears, but the sobs began to cool down. I took a deep, long breath and finally…

"I _HATE_ YOU~!" I shouted as loud as I could.

_You_ were my everything. _You_ were my first of _everything_.

You're probably wondering how it came to this situation. Well, let me start from the very beginning of how I, Hanabi Hyuuga, ended up in this current, heartbreaking circumstance.

* * *

><p>YOE: I'm back, kiddies! I know you're wondering why I haven't updated my other fics. Well, I just don't know, or have the energy to spend on, or even edit badly written stories. It just sucks up my time to go back and rewrite. But not to worry, they will still be up, but no longer updating.<p>

Anyways, this is just a prologue/intro of a, hopefully, _very_ long two-part story I've been planning. Yes, this is a HanaNaru, so I hope you guys will enjoy it. I'm currently writing the first few chapters, so night. Reviews are very much welcomed, that includes you, my lovely flamers.


End file.
